


3...2...1...

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/"><b>bradygirl_12</b></a>. The prompt was <i>"glittery, sparkly New Year's Eve party"</i></p><p>[I don't know these characters' backgrounds as well as I do others, so please excuse any factual error I may have unknowingly made. This starts assuming that they aren't a couple yet - which may just be the very first factual error, in fact... sorries!]</p>
    </blockquote>





	3...2...1...

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/profile)[**bradygirl_12**](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/). The prompt was _"glittery, sparkly New Year's Eve party"_
> 
> [I don't know these characters' backgrounds as well as I do others, so please excuse any factual error I may have unknowingly made. This starts assuming that they aren't a couple yet - which may just be the very first factual error, in fact... sorries!]

Diana looked around at the other couples on the dance floor - the men so handsome in black tuxedoes, and the women nothing short of breathtaking, in the colorful and glittery evening dresses they wore - and she couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.

Not that she doubted her own beauty - she'd definitely noticed heads turning when she'd first come in - but she just felt... a little out of place. These weren't her people, and she didn't yet understand them very well; their customs, their humor, even some of the expressions they used.

She tried - very hard - to fit in with them, but there was always a part of her that worried that she was failing... And failing would mean to disappoint Steve, which was the very last thing Diana wanted to do. Especially now, here, tonight. New Year's Eve parties were a big thing in Man's World, she knew, they had special meaning to them, and to be invited to one - and by Steve, no less - made it something of a big deal for Diana.

When the music suddenly cut and someone, over the speakers, announced that they were ten seconds away from the New Year, Diana felt the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter...

It was going to be all right, she told herself. She'd read about this, she'd seen it on television, too. She knew how it went, and she knew what she needed to do. It was going to be just fine.

9...8...7...

Diana looked to Steve who nodded encouragingly, and they started counting down along with everyone else.

6...5...4...

She smiled - and he smiled back. It was almost time.

3...2...1...

The room exploded in wishes for a happy New Year.

Eyes sparkling, and before she had any time to develop any second thoughts about it, Diana reached for Steve and... kissed him. Right on the lips.

Startled, he pulled back. A confused expression on his face - confused, but happy nonetheless.

"Was that not right?" she asked, now suddenly afraid that she'd gotten it all wrong. "Should I not have done this?" Though she noticed that all around them, most everyone else was kissing, too.

"Oh, no, that's not it," Steve told her, smiling. "It's not...wrong. Only, people usually reserve kisses like that for someone they have, let's say, romantic feelings for."

"Well, yes, I know _that_." Diana smiled, though she was still confused. Was it not sufficiently obvious what she'd meant?

"Oh?" He frowned. And suddenly... "Oh!" A lopsided smile appeared on his lips. "Well, I guess in that case..."

They were still kissing by the time the crowd was done singing "Auld Lang Syne" and dancing had resumed around them.

> End.  



End file.
